ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Monkey King (DC)/A Journey in the West
A Journey in the West is the first issue of The Monkey King published by DC Comics. Characters *Sun Wukong *Rachel Yuen *Lang Ren *Zhu Jiachong *Li Yuen *Marsha Yuen *Charles "Chuck" Graham *Samantha Masters Synopsis A young girl named Rachel Yuen accidentally wakes up Sun Wukong, king of the monkeys and her life takes a sudden turn into the paranormal. Plot girl is seen with her face on a desk. She makes a loud groaning noise, attracting the attention of her mother, Marsha, who calls on her from down the stairs. Marsha: "Rachel?" picks herself up. Rachel: '"Why is this book so long!?" walks into the room. '''Marsha: '"If you didn't want to read it, why'd you choose Chinese culture to study?" 'Rachel: '"I didn't know I would have to read a massive book! the hardback numbered the pages, guess how many? over 1,000!" '''Marsha: "What book is it?" Rachel: '"I honestly forgot, that's how long I've been reading it! I keep going back to the chapter with the "white bone demon" whatever that is just to remind myself what happened in it." '''Marsha: "'Maybe take a break from it?" '''Rachel: "That'll help... that'll help." suddenly cuts to Rachel with two other people who are playing thumb wars. Both people at once: "one, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war." Rachel: '''"...Chuck, what is this?" friend Chuck, who is participating in the thumb war, talks to her while still looking at his thumb. '''Chuck: "It's thumb war. Whoever pins the other's thumb for three seconds wins." Rachel: "...Is it fun?" Chuck: "No, but it passes the time." other girl in the thumb war, named Samantha, lets go of Chuck's hand. Samantha: '''"You know what else passes the time?" '''Chuck: "No Samantha, we are not going to Jungle Lands Mountain." Samantha: '''"Oh come on! why not?" '''Chuck: "Do you know why it's called "Jungle Lands Mountain" Samantha? because it is covered in trees, grass, and wild animals! I'm not dealing with a raging bull!" Rachel: "I don't think bulls can survive on mountains." Chuck: "They might! they might." Samantha: "There's a demon on it! are you telling me you don't want to see a demon?" Rachel: '''"Demon?" '''Chuck: "Someone went exploring on the mountain and captured footage of something. Everyone thinks it's a demon or a monster but it honestly just looks like a guy." Samantha: "And that's just as interesting! what the hell is a guy doing up there? do you honestly not want to know? I wanna know!" Chuck: '"Well, last time I check, uh..." pats himself down. '''Chuck: '"Yup. Confirmed. I am not you." '''Rachel: "I wanna go." Chuck: '"Wait, what!?" '''Rachel: '"Yeah, seems like fun." '''Chuck: "Rach, I don't think you understand what-" Samantha: '''"She has spoken! we are going to the mountain!" '''Chuck: "Damnnit, I hate both of you!" three of them are seen walking up the side of the mountain. Chuck: "Is that a bush baby? what the hell is a bush baby doing here?" Rachel: "Maybe it broke out of the zoo. So where exactly did they see the demon Samantha?" points right and they all enter a rather large cave which is full of plants, a very small tree is even seen growing in it. They look around for a bit before regrouping. Chuck: '''"See? no demon. No monster. No guy. Nothing." soon as he says this, a large pile of plants begins moving and groaning. They stare in terror for a bit before Chuck and Samantha begin running, though Rachel is frozen in fear. '''Chuck: "Come on Rachel!" Rachel (thinking): '''"This is it. This is how I die. So much I haven't done yet. Haven't graduated college, haven't gotten married... and my life is about to be cut short." pile of plants gets up, two arms covered in golden fur poking out as it yawns. It instantly spits out some grass. '''Plant: "?!?" arms wipe a piece of the plant, revealing a mouth. Its hands grasp each other, pointing up both of its pointer fingers as it inhales and exhales so hard it causes a massive gust of wind that blows off all of the grass on its body, revealing Sun Wukong under it. Sun Wukong: "该死! 该死! 该死!*" caption appears reading "*Gaisi, a way of saying damn it." Wukong turns and sees Rachel staring at him in terror. Sun Wukong: "你好!*" hao!" Rachel: '''"...What?" '''Sun Wukong: "Oh, English speaker, eh? I'll swap for ya! my name is Sun Wukong, and who exactly are you?" Rachel: "...Sun Wukong..." Sun Wukong: '''"No way, that's my name too!" '''Rachel: "No, I mean... how can you be Sun Wukong? I was just reading about you. You're not even real!" Sun Wukong: "Oh, I'm as real as they come, miss." Rachel: '''"But... but how, I... that's just..." Wukong yawns again. '''Sun Wukong: "Well, I have been asleep for a couple of centuries. Not my fault if I haven't done much." Rachel: "Then who the hell was caught on video!?" Sun Wukong: "...What?" shows him the video of the strange man on the mountain. Sun Wukong: "Oh, I didn't know I sleepwalked. Wait, where is my... oh, there it is!" reaches into a pile of leaves and pulls out a very small golden rod which grows in his hand. Sun Wukong: "I don't know what I'd do without this!" Rachel: "...Oh my god, you're Sun Wukong..." Sun Wukong: '"Indeed I am. Now, important question... can I stay with you please?" '''Rachel: '"What?" 'Sun Wukong: '"Well, if you haven't noticed I live in a cave. I kinda need someone to stay with and you seem like the best option." '''Rachel: "...I don't think my dad will be happy if I bring a monkey into the house." Sun Wukong: "Oh come on, do I look like I'd hurt anyone?" gives a rather large smile and Rachel stares, still shocked at his presence. It suddenly cuts, as Rachel knocks on a door. Her father, Li, answers and sees her standing there with Wukong. Rachel: '''"Hello dad... this is Sun Wukong. The Monkey King." '''Li: "...Is he housetrained?" Sun Wukong: '"Go to Hell!" '''Li: '"Manners need some work." is seen in her bedroom, lying on her bed in pajamas, writing in a book, while Wukong stands by the door with his arms crossed. '''Rachel: "Okay, and then what happened?" Sun Wukong: "The Demon King of Havoc and I battled for some time until I killed him and freed my monkeys." Rachel: "Uh-huh, and then?" Sun Wukong: "What is this for again?" Rachel: '"School." shot of the sun rising is seen as it reveals a sleeping Sun Wukong, who is on the floor next to Rachel's bed. Two voices are heard. '''Voice #1: '"You see, I told you it was him!" '''Voice #2: "I am not one to be convinced easily." Voice #1: '"Oh come on, who else could it be?" wakes up and sees a grey-skinned man with a spear talking to a rather large beetle on his shoulder. '''Beetle: '"Oh, he's waking up!" '''Man: "So I see." jumps up on to Rachel's bed and points his staff at the two. Sun Wukong: "Identify yourselves, the Monkey King demands it!" Beetle: '"My name is Zhu Jiachong, and this is my pupil, Lang Ren." shoots up. '''Rachel: '"What the hell is going on!?" '''Jiachong: "No need to panic, I assure you we are not enemies." Lang Ren: '"If we were, you'd be dead already." '''Jiachong: '"Lang Ren, manners." '''Lang Ren: "Apologies." Jiachong: "Apologies from me as well. Very sorry to disturb your rest and very sorry to enter your house without permission. We heard that the Monkey King had awoken from his rest and wanted to see if it was true." Sun Wukong: '''"Well, you heard right!" '''Lang Ren: "I'm still not convinced. There have been multiple mystic monkeys who claimed to be the Monkey King. How can we be sure that this is Sun Wukong and not just another imposter?" Sun Wukong: "Well, what can I do to prove it?" Ren points his spear at Wukong. Lang Ren: "Fight me." Rachel: '"Not in the house!" suddenly cuts to one of the more forest-like bits of Jungle Lands Mountain, where Wukong and Lang Ren are stretching. '''Rachel: '"I don't really understand why I have to be here..." '''Jiachong: "You are the Monkey King's master, you must be here to witness his first fight in centuries." Rachel: "Whoever you think I am, I'm not them. I just met Sun, no way I'm his master!" Jiachong: '''"Well, too late to go back now." '''Rachel: "I guess..." Jiachong: '"So, are you single?" '''Rachel: '"I don't go out with beetles." and Lang Ren walk up to each other. They stare for a bit before bowing. '''Lang Ren & Wukong: "May this be an honorable fight." and Lang Ren pull out their respective weapons and smack them together. They do this for a bit until Lang Ren swipes his spear at Sun's feet. Sun jumps in the air and disappears in the trees. Lang Ren: '"Hiding like a coward, are we? this proves you aren't the Monkey King, he would never run from a fight!" '''Sun Wukong: '"You're right." swings from a branch and kicks Lang Ren in the chin. '''Sun Wukong: "I wouldn't!" two continue fighting, Wukong's staff mysteriously gone, until Lang Ren takes a stab at him. Strangely, Wukong poofs into smoke. Lang Ren: "What in the...?" Sun Wukong: '''"Yup!" Sun Wukongs jump out of the trees. '''Sun Wukong: "Probably should've done some research on what I can do!" of the Wukongs rush Lang Ren, who manages to take them all out by spinning his spear all around his body, hitting all of them. He then charges for the real Sun, only for a massive golden bear to burst out of the woods and roar at him. The bear smacks Lang Ren before turning into a golden cheetah, which knocks Lang Ren back into the air just before he lands and then does the same thing again, this time turning into a golden bull. Lang Ren lands on the ground as the bull transforms back into Sun Wukong. Sun Wukong: '"Had enough?" '''Lang Ren: '"The fire inside me will only die when I too am dead." 'Sun Wukong: '"Alright, you asked for this..." leaps extremely high into the air, managing to go so high he reaches the clouds. A blue cloud appears below his feet and he lands on it. He waits in the air for a bit before allowing himself to plummet down extremely fast until he elbows Lang Ren will all of the speed he had built up while in the air. Wukong then picks himself up as a massively winded Lang Ren looks up at him. 'Lang Ren: '"You... you are the Monkey King." '''Sun Wukong: "In the flesh." Ren manages to get on one knee and bows to Wukong. Lang Ren: "I apologize for my false accusations, Monkey King. Someone such as yourself, Great Sage Equal of Heaven, must understand where I was coming from. Please forgive me." Sun Wukong: "Apology accepted, now stop kissing my feet." Jiachong: '"Amazing... even I had my doubts, but he truly is the Monkey King..." '''Rachel: '"Yeah, he's pretty awesome." '''Jiachong: "Are you 100% sure about the not dating beetles thing?" Rachel: "Yes!" celebrates his victory as the comic comes to an end. Category:DC Comics